


Marriage

by alayneni



Series: Family [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: Sequel to Adam Queen and Nut Free Menu. Now a series called Family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow. Thanks to all the guests that reviewed the first two stories. Just a little heads up the first part is in Adam's PoV. Laurel is referred to as his mother or mama when he is talking and Felicity is referred to as his mom. There are going to be a lot of sentences where he says mother and mom.
> 
> I wrote this story for everyone who reviewed the first two stories.

Adam stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed as a penguin. His mother had insisted on the classic black and white for her wedding no matter how many penguins that would create. She was getting married to Dr. Carter Bowen today. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it yet despite his dad and mom (Felicity) trying to talk to him about what his mother getting married again would mean for him.

Carter, as Adam had been allowed to call him, had asked his mother to marry him three months ago. She obviously said yes and in those few months she had miraculously planned the whole thing. Despite his mom trying to keep him sheltered from what the media said, he knew they were speculating that his mother was desperate to remarry before his dad. Since the divorce had been made official eight months ago everyone was on ring watch for his mom but Adam knew she had told his dad that he had to wait at least a year before jumping back into a marriage, even if their partnership was already quite similar to a marriage.

His dad paid for Adam to have his own hotel room to get ready in. He didn't really like Carter very much and didn't trust the man with taking care of Adam. That was why Uncle Tommy was in charge of keeping an eye on him during the wedding. He was hoping that his Uncle would let slip what the real deal between Carter and his dad was. His mother was upstairs in a suite with his grandmothers and bridesmaids. His future step dad was next door.

"What is taking him so long?" his aunt Sara whined rubbing her swollen tummy. "The taco place is across the street!"

Adam looked at his aunt, "Uncle Tommy left like two minutes ago to get you 5 tacos!"

"Hey! Don't give me that judgemental look. I'm eating for 3! This is all your Uncle's fault. He couldn't knock me up with just one, no he had to aim for 2."

Adam rolled his eyes, for the past 4 months all Sara Merlyn had talked about was how much pregnancy sucked and she still had 3 more months to go!

There was a knock on the door and Sara immediately perked up hoping her tacos had arrived.

"Go answer the door that could be Tommy," Sara said eagerly.

Adam doubted that. For one, Uncle Tommy had a key to the room and two, Uncle Tommy had a habit of entering rooms without knocking, something his mom made him pay dearly for a few times or so he heard. Halfway to the door his aunt seemed to have rethought the idea of letting him answer the door by himself and she appeared next to him with a can of pepper spray.

"Really, aunty, pepper spray?" he asked.

"You can never be too careful," she said. "Who knows what wackos, besides my sister of course, this wedding is going to attract?"

They both reached for the door at the same time and opened it. As expected it was not Tommy at the door but his favourite grandmother, Dinah Lance.

"Grandma," he said happily.

"My favourite grandson!" she said with a large smile on her face. She bent low to give him a strong hug.

"Your only grandson," he pointed out.

"Not for long if your mother has her way," Dinah said to him as she moved into the room to sit on the bed. Sara waddled behind and sat in a chair. "Now let me take a good look at you. You look so handsome. You're growing up so fast."

"I hate this stupid bow tie thing," Adam complained pulling on it.

"Don't do that. You just have to last till the pictures. Your mother wants everything perfect," his grandmother told him.

Adam rolled his eyes. His mother always wanted everything perfect.

His grandmother's jovial mood turned serious and she looked him straight in the eye, "Adam I know things between you and your mother have been a bit distant lately since you went to live with your dad but she's had a few hard years. Maybe Carter will do for her what Felicity did for your dad."

"Maybe," Adam conceded. There was no denying that his mother was happier than he had ever seen her. When his mom came into his life everything had improved except his relationship with his mother which took a turn downwards. He did not understand why and no one had been able to explain it to him. However, Carter's sudden appearance managed to change his relationship with his mother for the better. He did not know how it happened but it did and he was very happy with the change. Maybe he did know how he felt about the wedding after all.

Carter made a genuine effort to get to know him. His soon-to-be step-dad came to his baseball games, though he stayed away from his dad. Carter made an effort to know what was going on in his life and he made an effort to help him with his homework when he was with his mother for the weekend. Adam got to tour Starling General Hospital and even watch, with his mother, Carter perform surgery. It was very cool. When they went out to dinner it did feel like they were a family unit. He didn't know how long his mother's happiness would last because the truth of the matter was that what his mother and Carter had couldn't compare to what his mom and dad had. Despite that, Adam realised that he was truly ok with his mother getting married again.

Dinah looked at Sara, "And how are my granddaughters doing today?"

Sara glared at her mother, "They are always hungry."

"Now you know how I felt when I was pregnant with you!" Dinah said with a triumphant smile.

The door swung open and in stepped Tommy Merlyn with a bag full of tacos.

"About damn time," Sara growled holding out her hand for her food.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist," Tommy said.

"You messing with my panties is exactly what got us in this mess!" Sara snapped.

"Sara! Your nephew is here. He does not need to hear this," Dinah said aghast.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Please, Oliver and Felicity go at it like rabbits. I doubt he's as innocent as you think."

There was a knock on the door and the voice of Joanna De La Vega, his mother's maid of honour, called out, "Adam we need you."

"Ok, we'll be down in three minutes," Tommy hollered.

"Merlyn you better be on time or it's your head," Joanna responded.

"I think we should leave now. You can eat in the car Sara," Dinah said reasonably.

"You damn straight I'm eating in the car," Sara responded. "Come on kiddo. Let's go before your mother has a cow."

* * *

Adam joined his mother and her bridesmaids at the entrance to the church. His soon to be step-father was waiting in front of the altar. His mother had made them all practice the procession up the aisle at least ten times already. She insisted that everything would be perfect. A small white pillow was placed in his hands and two gold rings that hadn't been there the previous times were now perched on it. His mother said he had the most important task in the entire wedding.

He knew they still had about five minutes before they had to walk down the aisle. The flower girl, Joanna's daughter, was first, followed by him and then the bridesmaids. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother staring down at him. He had to admit she was prettier than he had ever seen her. She pulled him off to the side away from the bridesmaids.

"Baby, I know this is kind of late. I should have had this talk with you before about all this," she said waving her hand around.

Adam decided to take the bull by the horns as his mom would say and stop his mother, "Its ok. I understand. I'm fine. I've accepted that you and Dad will never get back together. I've accepted that I have two families. There are kids out there with no parents. I have two mothers and two fathers who care about me. I suppose that makes me very lucky."

His mother started to tear up and fought to keep herself under control. She pulled him in close and hugged him. "I love you baby," she said.

"I love you too mama," Adam said. He savoured the hug. It reminded him of when he was younger. They really had drifted apart since he started living with his dad and he hadn't realised how much he had missed her hugs until that moment.

It was over far too soon for his liking. His mother hustled him back into the line and soon he was walking down the aisle with everyone staring at him. In all honesty, this wasn't the wedding he thought he would be doing this for. He thought it would have been his dad and mom. He joined the groom's side, his step-dad giving him a warm smile at a job well done. That was one thing about him that Adam liked. He was always so positive with that bright smile. His mother needed someone like that in her life.

The vows soon approached and he was happy to step forward with the rings. He spent most of the wedding ceremony staring at the rings to make sure they didn't disappear. His mother would have thrown a massive fit if he lost them. He watched them slide the rings onto each other's finger and then looked away when they were allowed to kiss. He didn't need to see that. Soon his mother was walking down the aisle with his official step father and Uncle Tommy and Aunt Sara were there to take him to the reception.

* * *

Adam and Tommy walked up to the front door of dad's house. The curfew for the wedding was 9:00pm and he was home well before that. Before they reached the door, it opened to reveal Felicity and Oliver, who had clearly been waiting for them.

"I'm home safe Dad. Mama did not kidnap me," Adam said before his face screwed up in disgust, "Like I would want to go with them on the honeymoon. Grandma Dinah said mama is planning to make a baby during the honeymoon. Why would I want anything to do with that?"

Felicity bit on her lower lip, a habit that she did when she was nervous. Felicity placed her hands on Adam's shoulder and guided him inside leaving Oliver and Tommy to talk.

"How was it?" Oliver asked him. He knew his friend had been forced to go because Sara was expected to attend. Neither of them wanted to go but Felicity had pointed out that Laurel should have her sister at the wedding. Plus, they really needed someone to keep an eye on Adam for them since they weren't invited.

"It went well. No hiccups. She got everything she wanted," Tommy revealed.

"Even the 100 white pigeons?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Even the pigeons," Tommy said shaking his head in disgust.

Oliver looked around to make sure Adam wasn't around before he asked, "One didn't by chance crap on her head or something."

Tommy laughed, "That certainly would have been the most entertaining thing of the night if it had. Oliver I know we should probably talk more about this but Sara's in the car and I'm sure she's going to need to either pee or eat soon so I have to get her home."

Oliver nodded, "I understand."

He watched his friend get in the car, Sara waving at him before they pulled away from the curb. The sound of laughter drifted over to him and he quickly made his way into the living room where Adam was recounting to Felicity and Connor, the highlights of the wedding.

* * *

Later that night Felicity awoke as a cold breeze ghosted over her skin. She tried to snuggle into her usual cocoon but soon realised that her personal heater was not in bed. She put on her robe and wandered through the house looking for Oliver. She found him in the TV room watching an old wedding video of him and Laurel. Felicity debated whether she should let him know she was there but as usual he sensed her presence turning his head towards her. He opened his arms for her to join him.

She wasn't exactly sure where his mind was at the moment so she tried to sit a little further away from him than she normally would. Oliver wasn't having that though and he pulled her flush against his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"I know what it looks like but I'm not regretting the past. I'm just… I don't really know. I just felt like watching this. I've never looked at it before, not even when I was still with Laurel. I look at the two people on the screen and I don't recognise either of them. I think I understand why you wanted me to get accustomed to be being a divorced man. I think I thought that when the paperwork finally came through and we were officially divorced that it would be over. That nightmare would be finished but nothing magically changed. She was still Laurel and I was still Oliver and we were both still parents to Adam. You would think after years upon years of waiting, I would have been ready but there was still an adjustment to make."

"I understand Oliver. A part of you will always care for Laurel. She is the mother of your son. Despite the bad, there were good times. It is the good memories that you hold onto fondly. You have a long history together, it's ok to feel conflicted about her new marriage," Felicity said.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Oliver asked.

"I wonder what I did to deserve you!" Felicity countered.

Oliver leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"The boys are asleep," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Not here on the couch," she hissed. "I don't want one of them walking in on us. We could scar them for life."

Oliver chuckled. He adjusted his hold on her so that she was sitting across his lap. He stood holding her bridal style. The irony of the fact was not lost on them. Oliver glanced at the calendar on the way upstairs. He had four more months to go before the one year stipulation she imposed on him would be finished. He would propose as soon as it expired.

* * *

**4 months later**

It was exactly a year and one day since his official divorce from Laurel Queen now Laurel Bowen. Today was the day he was going to get down on one knee and ask Felicity to become Felicity Queen. Connor was with his grandfather and Adam was with Laurel, who was already pregnant with Dr. Carter Jr. He left work early to prepare the meal he had planned for them. It was all of her favourites, followed by a soufflé topped with an engagement ring.

At 6:30pm he heard the doorway open and the sound of her heels as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What's all this?" she asked looking around the kitchen.

"Half cooked dinner. I drew you a bubble bath upstairs. Why don't you relax a bit and come back down in half an hour. Dinner will be served then," he said casually as if it were any other day.

She stared at him for a moment before going upstairs. He knew she knew what was going on. He could never hide anything from her but being the brilliant girlfriend she was, she was letting him do what he needed to do and he needed to give her the best proposal ever.

Oliver laid the table, changed quickly in his office downstairs into a nice suit and then called her down for dinner. While he waited for her he lit the candles in the centre of the table and plated their food.

"Hello darling," she purred from the doorway to their dining room. She was wearing a sleeveless sexy red dress with two long slits on each side. Her hair was pinned up and she had minimal make up on. She showed off all of his favourite things, her legs and shoulders. Oliver swallowed hard. He clearly wasn't the only one who had prepared for tonight. "If you like this, wait till you see what I have on underneath." It took every ounce of self-control Oliver had not to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs. He had a proposal to make and he was going to say the words.

"You look exquisite Felicity," Oliver said.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," she said looking over the crisp suit he was wearing.

He pulled out the chair for her before he took his seat. They managed to make small talk during dinner right up to the dessert. Oliver was nervous when he put the soufflé in front of her. She calmly picked the ring out of the soufflé and tilted her head to look at him, "You know this is a choking hazard," she teased putting the ring in her mouth to suck the whip cream off of it.

"Ok maybe putting the ring in the whip cream wasn't the best idea," Oliver admitted taking the ring from her and running into the kitchen quickly to wash it off.

He returned and got down on one knee next to her. He had a whole speech planned but with her sitting there looking at him with such love in her eyes his mind blanked on the speech and he had to go simple, "Felicity, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He saw her eyes glisten with tears, "Yes Oliver, I will marry you."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately. The soufflé was soon forgotten in favour of finding out what she had on under the dress.

Hours later, they were cuddled together in their bedroom basking in the afterglow of their love making.

"We should probably get married quickly," Felicity said matter-of-factly.

"I thought you would have wanted to take it slow," Oliver said.

"Probably before but not now," she said. She leaned over to her nightstand, turned on the light and pulled out a piece of paper from her draw. She handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked eyeing the paper.

"Test results from my doctor," Felicity said.

"You're ok right?" Oliver asked fearfully. He had just asked her to marry him, it would be cruel to take her away from him at this point.

"Better than ok," she said to him squeezing his hand. "I found out earlier this week but I wanted to tell you after you proposed. Read it," she implored.

Oliver opened the piece of paper and frantically scanned the sheet. He saw the words positive but his mind was still very clouded with the fear he had felt earlier and he couldn't seem to figure out what she was positive for.

Felicity seemed to sense his frustration so she helped him along, "We're having a baby Oliver. I won't fit in the wedding dress soon."

His eyes snapped to hers, "We are?"

Felicity threaded her hands through his, "You're going to be a dad again Oliver."

Oliver gave her a dopey smile and repeated her words, "We're having a baby?"

"Yes Oliver, we are having a baby," she said with a wide smile.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Can we get married next week?" he asked.

"Yes, we could get married tomorrow if you want. All I need is you, the boys and the rest of our family," Felicity said before she wrinkled her brow, "Do we have to invite your mother?"

"For her to put nuts in the wedding cake? I think not," Oliver responded. He was definitely not over the stunt his mother and Laurel had pulled at Thea's wedding.

"First thing tomorrow I'll call Dad, Thea and Tommy and find out when they are available," Oliver said.

"I'll handle my mom and Digg," Felicity said with a yawn at the end.

"Let's get some sleep, in a few months we're going to have plenty restless nights," Oliver said.

"And I look forward to sharing each restless night with you," Felicity said before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
